mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mihyotsumi
__TOC__ Background Darkness overcasts her past as a severe incident made her forget about her own story, her origin and herself. Nursed back to life in a small, quaint village residing in a land far to the north, she had nowhere to go. The last remnant of her former self, a peculiarly crafted halberd, was everything she had left. Lacking any goal or motivation she remained in the little hamlet for quite a while. She was in debt as her very life was saved by a righteous individual. In order to repay this generous deed she offered to support the village with all her vigor. She ran errands, helped to harvest the crop and tended to the sick and old. After a while townsfolk accepted her as their own and she learned to appreciate the kindness they and her savior, whom she henceforth called mistress, offered her. Especially her mistress gained a profound significance in her life since Mihyotsumi grew fond of her. Against her better judgement and despite herself attempting to ignore her feelings, this was the first time she felt love. Nothing pleased her very being more than basking in the presence of her mistress, the tingling inside arising and warming her whenever her savior was close or kind words leaving her mistress' lips which melted her heart in sweet coziness. Her time in the hamlet was brimmed with joy and benevolence but nothing can persist forever. One night she woke to the sight of an abomination leaning over her mistress, touching her in an indecent manner. She reached for her weapon instinctively and charged the evil to fell it. She managed to expel the winged creature but it was too late. Her mistress catched a touch of fever and babbled preposterous words for a few days. Mihyotsumi looked after her but when the temperature abated everything changed. Once an ordinary human her mistress turned somehow, assembling more and more features the evil that assaulted her sported as well. Eventually the formerly calm being became something else. Her mistress did no longer care for Mihyotsumi, she even started to ignore her to some extent. Instead her only interest where some uncouth, next-door men. Mihyotsumi was desperate as she feared to lose the one person she cared about most. She sought help and guidance and thus found the sage of the small hamlet. Requesting support and answers, the sage told her about extramundane creatures which afflict the lands and bring sickness and death. She advised Mihyotsumi to go on a journey for salvation, to search a cure for whatever struck her mistress. So she set off to reach distant lands in order to find a panacea. One fine day she traveled through a vast forest of gargantuan trees in hope to find a settlement. With no proper path to follow she soon lost herself in this maze of trunks. Her very self despaired she sat down on a quirky looking root to take a break and to rearrange her scattered thoughts. Whatever she sat on was no part of a plant though and before she knew she faced another atrocity. Pincers surprised her carelessness and when she fell to the ground, her body limp and burning with heat, she knew she was poisoned. She lost her consciousness as the pleasure that hit her during this delirium was unbearable for her human body. When she finally woke from this ordeal her head was dizzy. She felt like she's slept on pebbles and soon she was about to find out what was wrong. Startled by the mere sight of her changed form she screamed in horror. Panic, fear and worry overcame her body when her troubled mind realized she changed into an abomination herself, the exact same as the one that attacked her. Her whole lower half turned into a huge centipede with black carapace and golden tootsies while her torso grew odd appendages, golden as well. Not even her head was spared as a tickling sensation called her attention to her newly acquired antennae. A deep despair took hold of her. She knew she failed in her quest to save her mistress as she herself catched such an illness. She knew she could never head back to her hometown with a distorted form like this. Soon her monster body started to torture her with lewd thoughts and lust. With the burning hatred toward monsters and now herself, lying deeply in her heart she tried to fight off her new instincts. Brimmed with desperation and lingering thoughts about her failed attempt, her lost mistress, she started to roam around aimlessly. Personality Mihyotsumi is a kind-hearted, amiable and devoted but sometimes ferocious woman. She manages to retain her soft traits despite her new self as Oomukade. However, lustful thoughts plague her mind and she feels the urge to sleep with someone just as most other mamono do. Thanks to her hatred and probably her melancholic attitude as well she tries to ignore these strong needs to keep her decency and a demure mind. However, the whole ordeal she went through rendered her confused. Her new instincts, her longing for men are in a profound conflict with her former sexual orientation. Appearance Her unsettling appearance, mainly her red eyes and the scar adorning her left eye, has always kindled nervous encounters. Contrary to these features her whole form is tempting to look at. With small breasts and a tomboyish air her looks would best fit a warrior or knight of sorts. Her appeasing but mostly lethargic visage on the other hand gives the impression of a determined woman as well as that of wisdom, slumbering deeply within her. After she turned into a mamono her appearance became mostly disturbing though. Despite her now even cuter face and more alluring torso, the lower half with its many legs is a terrifying sight to behold. Thankfully, her body lacks the patterns, the poison glands, that most Oomukade sport. Category:Characters